There for You
by Gamer551
Summary: "Sesshomaru was convinced he was the only ray of hope in his slowly breaking family. Yet… if all this was true… why did he feel so alone; so abandoned?" Sesshomaru finally stands up to his father after years of neglect. /Fathers day Oneshot! * o *


_**A.N~**__ FATHER'S DAY STORY, and actually my first K rated story! I like it ^^ I think it's kind of cute… Sesshomaru is 15, so he is very OOC, and so is Inuyasha, so don't hate me!_

_This story is based on the impression that Inuyasha's dad never died… Just a oneshot…_

_**Summary:**__ Sesshomaru finally stands up to his father after years of neglect._

_**Rated:**__ K_

_**Genre:**__ Family, hurt/comfort_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**_

* * *

><p><strong>There for You<strong>

Sesshomaru was a powerful demon; renowned for his strength and ruthlessness, even as a young child of only fifteen seasons. It was – without a doubt – a blessing to be in his presence. It was an honor for Sesshomaru to show the commoners that surrounded him a small portion of his time and attention.

Many had even gone so far as to call Sesshomaru the protégée child; a blessing in a family that had been tainted with disgrace and adultery. And of course, Sesshomaru was convinced he was the only ray of hope in his slowly breaking family.

Family… as in otou-san, okaa-san and himself; not that disgusting half breed that dared call himself his brother and his human whore of a mother.

Yet… if all this was true… why did he feel so alone; so abandoned?

It was his day to be with his father. After three weeks of training and studying, today was supposed to be the day his father spent time with him. But today, just like always, the four year old Inuyasha hung unmoving around his father's neck. At first Sesshomaru was angry at the infinite time Inuyasha had to spend with his father. He found his eyes turning red every time he saw the hanyou; but Sesshomaru was far beyond caring, far beyond pride. He didn't care if he had to share his father anymore; he just wanted to see his otou-san once by himself, so he could talk to the man at least for a little while.

Was Sesshomaru really that much of a disgrace to his father that the hanyou had somehow replaced his spot on his father's knee? He knew his father was far beyond approving of Sesshomaru's pretentious attitude, but had he somehow lost his father's love somewhere along the line? Was his family not good enough? Was his love for his father, inferior to the hanyou's? Was this why his father had left his mother for the human whore that seemed to have his father wrapped around her finger; something his own mother had never really accomplished herself?

Why his father had chosen them over him, he had no idea, but he hated it.

"Chichi!" Sesshomaru winced at the childish laughter that brought a smile on the once great InuTashio's face. A smile Sesshomaru had never been blessed to see himself. "I picked you some flowers!" Inuyasha beamed, pulling a necklace of flowers over the man's head, smiling at the forced smile on his father's face. "You look funny chichi!" Inuyasha smiled again, pulling the flower necklace off of his father and frowning. "You need a crown, because you're too strong for necklaces."

"Am I now?" Inutashio grinned, pulling Inuyasha into his lap so he could tickle him.

Inuyasha erupted into a fit of laughter, swatting helplessly at the man and flailing his arms and legs. "Chichi! Stop it!" He giggled, causing Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes in contempt.

Inuyasha smiled at Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes as the ring of flowers was placed around his neck. "What are you -?"

"You look so cute onii-chan!" Inuyasha beamed, hugging his brother around the neck. "I'll go find something to make you pretty!" Inuyasha grinned, and Sesshomaru could only stare dumbly at his younger brother's goofy grin. "I wish I could be as pretty as you." He turned to his father, his smile beaming. "Or as handsome as chichi!"

Sesshomaru growled at being called cute though did nothing seeing as his father was there. "Do you own an off button for him?" Sesshomaru sighed, staring grotesquely at the ring of flowers around his neck. "I am to be the lord of the west one day." He started, looking over at Inuyasha and rolling his eyes. "I can't be 'cute'."

Inuyasha giggled. "But you are onii-chan! You're the prettiest person I know." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again, annoyed at his brother's annoying speech, though finding it hard to glare at the large golden eyes that were currently watching him. "I'll go get some flowers for me too! If I look like Sesshy-chan, I will be as pretty as him!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's childish logic, but was happy when the hanyou finally bounced off over a small hill, leaving him alone with his father.

"Don't go too far Inuyasha!" Inutashio called to his son, earning a quick nod of the young boy's head before he disappeared out of sight. His father sighed, obviously uncomfortable being alone with his older son.

"Uh.. O-Otou-san?" Sesshomaru cursed the weakness in his voice as he watched his father with pleading eyes.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the bitterness in his father's voice, but the familiar tightening in his chest had betrayed him. "My training is going to be over soon."

"So?" was all he received in response.

Sesshomaru forced down a lump in his throat, as he felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and disgrace. "Well, maybe during my break, you can train me…? The trainers at okaa-san's palace are perfectly capable, but…" He looked up at his father, shocked at the bitter look on his face. "Okaa-san told me I will one day become the most powerful demon in all of the west." He sighed at his father's stoic expression. "If I were to be the most powerful, would I have to overpower you?" Inutashio glared at his elder son, who immediately back-tracked, obviously aware that the conversation was now heading to a place he wouldn't dare to trek. "Maybe you could take me on one of your war missions, we could…"

"Is that all you care for Sesshomaru; rage and destruction?" Sesshomaru blinked his eyes, not sure how to respond to that. He had only wanted to spend time with his father. "Why is it that all you seem to care about is violence and power?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled "You know nothing about me…" He said silently, looking away, in anger.

"Is that so Sesshomaru? I know you do horrible things to your brother, and torture the poor servants around the castle. I know more than you think."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Sesshomaru growled, standing up, to tower over his father. "You know nothing about what goes on in my life because you are never there! This day was supposed to be about you and me, but you always bring HIM!" He snapped, pointing his finger in the direction of the young hanyou who had returned with a smaller ring of flowers. "Why do you choose him over me? What is so special about him? What is so perfect that I can't have a conversation with you without being in the wrong!" Sesshomaru blinked away angry tears that he hadn't cried in years. "Why is it so wrong? This was how you raised me!" He snapped, rubbing his eyes angrily to rid himself of the traitorous tears. "If I am supposed to be so blessed and perfect, why don't you talk to me? What did I do to make me hate you?"

"Sesshomaru…" His father stood up and pulled Sesshomaru into a tight embrace. Sometimes, Sesshomaru seemed so old and experienced; he forgot he was still only a child, not even yet reached his maturity. He was still a child and Inutashio had just realized how much he must have hurt the boy. "Sesshomaru, I could never hate you…"

"Liar!" He snapped, pulling away from his father. "You're a liar! If you did, you wouldn't have left me! I kept on waiting for you to show up and take me away from all my responsibilities, just once, and do something other than yell at me!" Sesshomaru couldn't help himself as he launched himself into his father's arms. "I wanted to make you proud, so I'm sorry…"

Sesshomaru felt ridiculous. He was a powerful demon of royal blood, renowned for his strength and ruthlessness; yet here he was, finally at his last straw; finally breaking down.

"Sesshomaru…" His father sighed, running his hands through his son's thin locks of silver hair. An action – he noticed – that he hadn't done since Sesshomaru was just a young pup. "Sometimes I forget how young you really are…" Sesshomaru sniffled, burying his face in his father's kimono. "You will one day surpass us all; my son." He breathed, knowing Sesshomaru would be embarrassed about the situation later, but decided it was best he hear it. "When you were born, it was the best day of my life. I had destroyed towns, attacked innocent villagers; I ruled the west with an iron fist. But when I had you, I didn't want to destroy; I wanted a world perfect for you."

"Then why are you so mad at me?" Sesshomaru sniffed again.

"Sesshomaru, I am not mad at you. I failed you… that is why I am angry. I didn't leave your mother to hurt either of you Sesshomaru; I fell in love, and I had another beautiful boy, whom I treasure, no more than I do you." He shook his head. "I was sure you had grown, and was far past needing your otou-san. And for that I am sorry…"

"Chichi…?" Inutashio looked down at Inuyasha and smiled, pulling Sesshomaru down so he was resting on his right knee, and Inuyasha, the left. "Why is onii-chan crying…? I don't like it when he cries…" Inuyasha whipped his own tears away from his eyes, and moved to lean his head on Sesshomaru's leg. "Onii-chan looks prettier without the tears…" Inuyasha beamed, a goofy grin plastered on his face, when Sesshomaru had stopped crying to look down at the hanyou. "I'm sorry I make you sad onii-chan, I like it better when you smile, so you should smile; okay?"

Sesshomaru's mouth was agape as he watched the hanyou with curious eyes. "You are very strange oto…" Sesshomaru laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around his father's waist. Inuyasha just grinned, watching his older brother with bright eyes.

* * *

><p>Hours of playing in the garden had eventually worn the small hanyou down; Sesshomaru had long since fallen asleep with his head rested on his father's shoulder. Inuyasha was currently cradled in Sesshomaru's arms as he slept peacefully on the warm grass.<p>

Inutashio smiled down at his two sons, knowing that if Sesshomaru were awake, he would have a fit; but as it stood now, Inutashio could only watch in awe at the rare scene.

His two boys…his pride and joy… his only reason for living now… Inutashio sighed, collecting Sesshomaru in his arms and cradling him in his chest, Sesshomaru's arms were still wrapped protectively around his younger brother's waist as he was lifted up.

He had forgotten how small Sesshomaru was. He grinned at the small frame he now held, remembering the young boy when he had been a pup. He was so full of life and energy, it was rather hard to keep up with him – a lot like Inuyasha was now –, but something had changed in the boy; something had made him hate and it was all his fault. He knew that now. Sesshomaru simply needed his otou-san to be there for him… He could do that now; he thought, laying his two boys under the covers of his bed and crawling on after them, cuddling close to the only things in his life that gave meaning to anything anymore.

Inutashio sighed, running his fingers through his eldest son's hair. He had hurt him when he chose Izayoi, and he was sorry. He had turned the anger he had on himself and purposely attacked his son.

He couldn't take back the time Sesshomaru had lost, but he could spend the rest of his life making that up to him…

"I love you my sons…" Inutashio breathed, as sleep began to consume him.

Sesshomaru sighed, snuggling Inuyasha closer who began to nuzzle the elder's neck. "I love you too chichi…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N~<strong>__ HAPPY (almost) FATHER'S DAY EVERYONE! XD I don't know what we're going to do for my dad, but I might draw him a picture and give it to him… I don't know… Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
